


The Waking Hour

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-03
Updated: 2003-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fine line. At some times, it's easier to cross over it. (Halloween ficlet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waking Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

*

Dominic surfaced from sleep to a cool grasp sliding over and surrounding him.

He hovered, still only on the edge of consciousness, but thinking that as soon as he woke up he was going to show Billy how much more pleasant lube was when it had been kindly warmed up.

A cool touch on his chest, and maybe Billy wanted to play with the ice cubes again. Sharp nails pressed in and he was shocked awake at the chilling pain.

A woman sat over him, long hair wild around her grinning face. And Dominic could see *through* her.

Panic slammed in, wiping out the ache in his chest where her fingers still pushed.

The hand that had been on his cock was lifted after a final hard squeeze, and clamped over his mouth when he opened it to yell. Dominic twisted his head to the side, trying to get free and saw Billy sleeping peacefully beside him.

He reared on the bed, trying to throw her off and all she did was ride his thrusts easily, always keeping her smile as her naked body moved over his.

Billy was jostled by the movement but didn’t stir.

A hand was now wrapped around his throat but his mouth was still covered and his screams were being lost before they had a chance to go anywhere. Dominic could feel tears tracking down his cheeks and he shuddered as she bent and licked them away.

His vision was going grey around the edges and his chest burned. He was going to die, lying here beside the man he loved who wouldn’t wake up. He pleaded in his head, ‘Billy, please, don’t let me, please, you have to…’

“Wake up!”

Dominic rocketed out of the bed, gasping for the air that had been denied to him.

Billy sat up against the pillow, looking at him in concern. “Fuck, Dom, that must have been some nightmare. You were thrashing all over the place.”

A dream. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

Billy shrugged tiredly. “Just get back in here.”

“Right.”

Dominic glanced in the mirror as he crossed back over the room. And saw the grinning woman standing beside Billy. He whipped back around to face the bed, heart slamming in his chest. But there was nothing there.

He slipped under the covers and wrapped himself around Billy.

Billy tipped Dominic’s head up, his brow creased with concern. “You have bruises, Dom.”

Dominic’s fingers drifted to his tender throat, trying to swallow past the scraped feeling inside.

“It was just a dream, Bill,” Dominic said quietly.

Billy frowned but just stroked his hand through Dominic’s messy hair. “Go to sleep, we’re going to need all the energy we can get if we’re still taking Ally out Trick or Treating this afternoon.”

Dominic knew he wasn’t going to be sleeping anymore that night.

*


End file.
